fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Matchtendo/Samtendo09
|element= Water |nationality= Canada |ethnicity= Nope |height= Around 10 ft tall |weight= Around 110 lbs |sexuality= Heterosexual |relations= Won't tell who are my family for privacy, but my friends are Pyro, Athena, Tenshi and Golem Guy |aliases= Samty, Sam |likes= Video gaming, writing ideas, thinking of possibilities, playing TF2, Pokémon and other games, creativity |dislikes= Insults, selfish people, when people do not understand the meaning of originality and criticism, lack of effort }}Well, hello, everyone. The name's Samtendo09. I am veteran of Fantendo here, and I am happy to talk with you in chat or in my talk page. I can make creative ideas in matter of minutes (exaggerated on my part, but I can still think of one when I am in a good mood), and am glad to take a joint project with anyone. I was hoping to become more skilled with drawing and digital art, as well as my math and French skill. I also wanted to stand out from others by using ideas not heard before or at least an unexpected but fitting mix-and-match. About=I don't like lying, so I had to be real honest with all of you. I was a cheerful young toddler who live well with my parents, but until around 12 years old, my parents had seperated and I had to live with my mother and my bumbling but well-meaning father-in-law. It was at when I was 16 years old that I discovered that I had autistic mentality. I do not remeber which, but I am now aware that I am autistic ever since. Despite that, my parents' endurance had running low with mine, does to my lost control of my anger, and they haven't do anything about it until they found a solution with a specialized person who knows about Autism very well. After that I moved to a small mansion called Manoir O'Larry, a conformtable refuge for young adults with similar mental or psychological problems, I feel more like home than with my (not anymore) feudal parents. I also had great scores in school in most subjects, especially in English, Math and Science.|-|Photos= File:Meta-FormFOC.png|My first (successful) OC, Meta-Form. File:Slanito_Lines.png|My currently most successful OC, Slanito. File:260Swampert.png|My favorite overall Pokémon, Swampert File:PTSR-Hariyama.png|My close second favorite, Hariyama File:026Raichu.png|My tied close second with Hariyama, Raichu File:383Groudon.png|My favorite Legendary Pokémon, Groudon |-|Personality=It varies depended on my mood, but as I am in a good mood most of the time, I am usually kind, honest, not afraid to talk about something and saying my opinion, but can be easily confused, or ticked off by jokes too easily. When I am not, I can become so pessimistic that the others would not like it, but when I am told to calm down, I usually do it. Also, when a conversation devolve into something that I had disinterest (at day, anyway), do not expect me to stay for long. With that said, I can be hotheaded; I can be so passionate with the games I am playing that I will get difficult to swallow my defeats, especially if I am on the receiving end of a one-sided battle. I will especially become this if my teammates failed or even refuse to use a different strategy, which may happens in TF2. Despite that, I never ragequit during a match, only stacking team in TF2 to avoid getting too frustrated when I see that it become impossible to win. I know that we play for fun, but it can become difficult to have fun to be in a team mostly of unskilled or lazy players.